Singing in the Rain!
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: “Hey Tones. Have you seen this?” Tony frowned at the text message from Rhodey which had a link to a video. Tony replied, “No, What is it?” “It’s your kid.”


Summary: "Hey Tones. Have you seen this?" Tony frowned at the text message from Rhodey which had a link to a video. Tony replied, "No, What is it?" "It's your kid."

(Sorry, guys. This ain't Starker. I will find you and hunt you down if you ship them in my household)

Peter is Tony's biological son.

Lllll

"Okay, Fri. Let's check the calculations." Tony said and flicked his hand at the hologram.

"Yes, Boss."

As Friday showed variations of numbers, Tony smiled at the framed picture of Pepper, Peter and him smiling and having a good time along with Rhodey and Happy messing with each other in the background. His family.

"Calculations successful." Friday announced.

He nodded. "Good."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"A text message from Colonel Rhodes."

Tony glanced at the hologram.

"Hey Tones, Have you seen this?" Tony frowned as a link of a video with a thumbnail that says 'Midtown tech's Lip sync battle'.

"No, What is it?" He asked.

"It's your kid." His eyebrows are lifted and he turned to the A.I.

"Friday, Play it." It wouldn't be too bad, right? Maybe it's just a little competition he missed out on or Peter forgot to tell him about.

The video played and it showed Peter in a suit, hat and black shoes which Tony remembered his son borrowed from him. The kid danced spinning an umbrella as the music 'Singing in the Rain' played in the background. He continued dancing performing a little of his knowledge of tap dancing and ballerina as MJ (Peter said her name was) crouched to get a better view in front of the cardboard cut out background. She is dressed in a Bruno Mars costume which made Tony wonder what role Peter would be playing.

Peter tipped his hat forward and hid behind the back ground. Some dancers entered the stage in black with umbrellas and They all started dancing when a song of Rihanna's starts playing. 'Umbrella' Tony remembered. The background elevated to the ceiling showing a better background.

"You had my heart…" Tony's jaw dropped to the floor when Peter came back wearing a Wig, Make up and Hot dancer-dress.

Michelle had the same expression as Tony's, covering her mouth with both hands trying hide her shock. Peter grinned and pointed at her silently telling her, 'You're dead in this competition'.

Tony could feel his proud feeling at how confident his kid is, despite how much he knew Peter would be so embarrassed wearing that.

"And we'll never be worlds apart." Peter lip synced over the song as he danced with an umbrella. "Maybe in magazines, but you'll be my star. Because!"

"When the sun shines, We shine together. Told you'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath that I'mma stick it out till the end." The audience screamed, cheering. Peter's dancing very much blended well with all those female dancers. "Now that's it's raining more that ever. Know that we still have each other."

"You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh." Michelle fell from her chair and Tony watched in amusement when Peter crouched down to the floor with the umbrella in front of him with a sly grin. Ned and Michelle laughed as Peter neared the audience and danced his heart out.

"You can run into my arms. It's okay don't be alarmed." Peter walked to his competitor and danced in front of her. "Come into me. There's no distance in between Our love."

He walked back on the center splashing the water on the floor. "Now I'm gonna let the rain pour! And I'll be all you need and more. Because!"

As the dancer came back, The sprinklers turned on and Peter did some acrobatics as he splashed water.

"That's my boy." Tony muttered proudly.

The performance ended with Peter back flipping ending up flat on the floor, panting. That looks like it hurt.

Peter got up, panting and his wig sticking up weirdly at the back of head. He bowed down to the audience.

As the video ended, Tony can't stop himself from smiling. Gosh, how did he missed this?

He is definitely going to talk (or tease) Peter about this and Peter can't escape his questions.

Lllll

"Good morning Petey-pie." Tony greeted, cheerful as he entered the kitchen.

Peter frowned and pointed in alarm and defence. "Who are you? What have you done to my dad?"

He rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "What? Can't your old man have just a very good day?"

The kid nodded skeptically, "Okay… How come?"

Tony smirked as he turned to brew coffee. "I heard this very good song from a good singer."

"That's awesome. From who?"

"Rihanna."

Peter's eyebrows flew up to his hairline. Tony guessed he was thinking about how odd his choice on the singer is when Tony's jam was always rock.

Then it turned into an expression that screams terror when Tony said, "What is it called? Umbrella?"

"Oh, no…" Peter gasped.

"Oh Yes Pete," The man grinned. "How is the competition? Did you win?" Definitely it would be weird if Peter didn't win it.

"How did you know?" He whined

"You think I wouldn't know? It went viral enough for Rhodey to notice it."

Peter gaped, "Viral?!"

"Apparently 5 hundred views kid. You're such a diva."

The kid propped his elbows on the countertop trying to hide his face with both hands.

"So, Did you win?" Tony asked again.

"Yes," Peter dropped his hand and groaned, "Dad, Help me take it down."

Tony laughed. That technically is his favourite video in online for ages. No way taking it down.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haha, I know Random but though I realised I did no story that is relating to that very iconic lip sync battle so Why not?

But Hey! I saw someone say this in tumblr. Fanfics (or Fanfictions, Someone say they are not the same but whatever) are not free, It needed to be paid with reviews. So Pay up Honeys. (but I could sensesomeonegoingtotryanddestroymyselfconfidenc-)


End file.
